mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Isn't Your Color
Green Isn't Your Color is the twentieth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Rarity gets to meet a famous fashion photographer, but her idea of promoting her dresses backfires when the designer is more interested in Fluttershy.__TOC__ Episode summary Famous fashion photographer Photo Finish had taken notice of Rarity's stylish hat while she was on her way to the spa earlier, and was asked to perform a photo shoot of her latest fashion wear. She told Fluttershy about this as they were at the spa. She then asked Fluttershy to model for the unicorn's dress during the session. Fluttershy was hesitant at first, but after Rarity insisted repeatedly, she soon gave in. Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was putting some finishing touches on Fluttershy's dress with the help of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike. After asking Pinkie and Twilight to promise not to tell anyone, the baby dragon told them a "startling" secret: he has a crush on Rarity. Pinkie seemed shocked by this, but Twilight did not see how this was a secret at all. Before she reminded him of this, the Pinkie gave the purple unicorn fair warning: "Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend... '''forever'!" Photo Finish arrived soon afterward and proceeded to take pictures of Fluttershy. The pegasus made some stylish poses that her friend suggested, but each was given a resounding "NO!" for each one by the photographer. Fluttershy reacted each response in her timid way, which interested Finish. The session quickly ended, to the ponies' surprise, and Fluttershy and Rarity believed it did not turn out positively. However, Finish declared that she had found her star and promised the she would help her to shine all over Equestria. She left, announcing that there will be a photo shoot at the park. Rarity was delighted by this news as she jumped in extreme joy all over Spike's tail (not that he minded, though). At the day of the shoot, the photographer quickly rejected a fancy set of clothes that Rarity picked for Fluttershy to wear. It wasn't until she offered to find a replacement dress when Finish referred to ''Fluttershy as the star she wanted to help "shine" all over Equestria. She was not interested in the designs, but the pony that wore them, and so Finish took over in managing Fluttershy. Fluttershy tried to back out after knowing the truth but Rarity insisted that she take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her sake. Back at the Boutique, Rarity's friends were shocked to hear the news. She asked to be left alone, prompting Spike to push Twilight and Pinkie out door. He hoped to spend some time with the disappointed unicorn, but was dragged out by Twilight. Finish was so amazed by how well the pegasus' graceful, yet meek, behavior blended with the clothes, and other ponies at the fashion show began to take notice. Overtime, Fluttershy became truly famous, featured in fashion magazines, advertisements, and endorsement deals. Her image helped Applejack's current apple sales. Rarity noticed all of the attention Fluttershy was getting, and it was actually getting to her. Sometime later, Fluttershy was experiencing the price of stardom. The moment her new fans noticed her, they chased her all over town. The paparazzi, both on the ground and in the air, would not leave her alone either. She eventually found solitude in Rarity's shop, where the unicorn was fixing up new dresses. She kept her composure, congratulating her friend on her rise as a star. As they agreed to meet for another spa day, Finish arrived to drag the winged pony to another shoot. Not long after, two fan ponies came in hoping to see Fluttershy. Rarity tried to offer a special sale of her previous designs. After being asked who she was, she proudly introduced herself. The fans left, claiming to have never heard of her. It took all of her strength to maintain her temper. During an interview with Photo Finish, the photographer commented on how glad she was to work with Fluttershy. The pegasus tried to tell Photo Finish about her plans, but her words fell on deaf ears. Finish only remembered that they needed to go to a ballet opening. At the spa, after realizing her friend was not going to show, Rarity talked to Twilight about her frustration, admitting she was jealous and hoping the rising star that was Fluttershy would 'burn out'. She then made her promise not to tell the pegasus about it before she headed home. On her way out, she revealed a new ensemble, saying that her being overshadowed will never prevent her from looking fabulous. Ironically, Fluttershy arrived a minute later, and was frustrated that she was unable to meet Rarity; so much so that she actually screamed (in her own squeaky way). After asking her to keep it a secret, she told Twilight how much she hated being a model due to all the attention, but had to continue so in Rarity's name. Seeing an opportunity to make her feel better, Twilight was about to tell her Rarity's secret. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped out of hiding, once more reminding her about the price of breaking a secret. She continued to follow them to make sure Twilight did not spill the beans. Walking in town, Twilight suggested Fluttershy should quit the modeling business. Fluttershy instead thought how much easier it would be if her fans did not like her so much, making Photo Finish look for a new pony model. Still unable to tell Fluttershy Rarity's secret, she instead had an idea. Fluttershy would have to be the exact opposite of what Finish saw in her: clumsy and unattractive. However, she could never do it on her own. So, Twilight could use her magic to help sabotage the next fashion show in order for the pegasus to be fired. This way, Fluttershy could leave the business without difficulty, making Rarity have no reason to be jealous, and the weight of keeping both secrets could be lifted off of Twilight's back. She discussed this with Pinkie and made her promise not to reveal her scheme. Pinkie agreed, pantomiming herself zipping and locking her mouth close with a key, burying the key, and building and moving into a house over the buried key (much to Twilight's confusion). During the next fashion show, Fluttershy proceeded down the catwalk as usual before Twilight put her plan into action. Working her magic, she manipulated the winged pony's body, making her flip around, barking, baying, tripping, falling flat on her face; the list went on. The plan worked a little too well. Photo Finish was already regretting her choice. The audience and Finish were disgusted by this ridiculous fiasco and demanded her off the stage... until one pony was seen cheering her on. It was Rarity, in a stylish new garment, who had never bothered to see any of Fluttershy's fashion shows until now. She was busy stomping her front hooves, applauding this "new display of modeling". Seeing such a fabulous pony liking it, the rest of the audience gave Fluttershy a standing ovation. Twilight's plan was a bust, and Fluttershy was more popular than ever. Backstage, after Fluttershy weakly kicked a vase in frustration, Rarity came in. Fluttershy was trying to be happy about her rising stardom, and Twilight was frustrated herself; struggling to not tell them each other's secrets. Rarity finally confessed her jealousy and how much she wanted to see her downfall. She mentioned that upon seeing it actually happen, she couldn't stand for it to continue as she assumed the pegasus was enjoying it so much. Fluttershy let her know that wasn't the case, but needed to continue so she would not disappoint her friend. Photo Finish arrived, telling Fluttershy that her performance had sparked a demand for six photoshoots for the next day, but was shocked and confused when the pegasus replied that she was not going to meet any of them. Fluttershy resigned as Photo Finish's model and both she and Rarity left the scene, promising not to hide their true feelings from each other. Twilight, her head buried in a nearby flower pot, came out for air, but finally blurted out into the empty room about Spike's crush. Pinkie appeared "inside a mirror", expressing her disappointment for the unicorn's failure. Enjoying one more spa day after the chaos of the fashion model business, they all learned about keeping secrets and sharing their true feeling with one another. Spike was mad about Twilight's slip of the secret, but forgave her before fanning Rarity. Major events *Photo Finish debuted in this episode. *Fluttershy temporarily became a fashion model, but called it quits in the end. Quotes Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye! Photo Finish: Tomorrow, a photo shoot in de park... I GO! Photo Finish: It is time to make... DE MAGICKS! Photo Finish: *''hearing Fluttershy's sneeze''* Oh! Even her schneezes are graceful! Photo Finish: So how do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams? Fluttershy: ...Nervous. Photo Finish: Nervous? Don't be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies, who will be watching your every move, and silently judging you. Photo Finish: Flüttershy! I've been looking for you everywhere. We have the "thing" at the "place"! Rarity: *''groan''* I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go! Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Fan Pony: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here! Rarity: Sorry. You just missed her. But... you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of my best designs! Fan Pony: ...And you are? Rarity: Why, Rarity, of course. Fan Pony: Never heard of you. Rarity: Obviously, Fluttershy's just too busy with her new career to hang out with her best friend. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she got tied up. Rarity *''sarcastic''*: Of course she did. She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out!! Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. Pinkie Pie: *''pops out of hiding''* FOREVER! Fluttershy: I can't believe this...I am so frustrated, I could just scream! *''inhales deeply and tries to scream, but comes out with a high-pitched squeak instead''* Twilight Sparkle: Feel better? Fluttershy: *Sighs* ...No. Fluttershy: You promise not to tell Rarity? Twilight Sparkle: I swear. Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie" swear? Twilight Sparkle: Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my-- *''pokes eye''* OW! Twilight Sparkle: It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it! Promise you won't tell anyone! Pinkie Pie: *''performs seemingly random gestures''* Twilight Sparkle: ...So you do promise? Or you don't? Pinkie Pie: Uh, yeah! Obviously that's why I... *''repeats gestures''* zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built the house up top of the hole where I buried the key, and then moved into the house on top of the hole. Twilight Sparkle: Obviously... Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I already got 6 photo shoots line up for tomorrow alone! Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Photo Finish. But I don't think I'll be able to make any of them. Photo Finish: Whaaat?! Fluttershy/Rarity: WE GO! *leaves room* Photo Finish: What has just happened? Twilight Sparkle: SPIKE HAS A CRUSH ON RARITY! Pinkie Pie: *''sigh''* And you were doing so well... Gallery :Green Isn't Your Color image gallery Trivia *The "Green" in the episode title is a reference on how the color green can be related to jealousy or envy, which is the main theme of the episode. *This is the second time in the series that we see the Beauty Spa, the first time being in Bridle Gossip. *As Fluttershy and Rarity leave the Spa, the joke shop from Griffon the Brush Off can be seen in the background. *Rainbow Dash and Applejack appear in this episode, but only as cameos without any spoken lines. *During one of the fashion shows, you can hear Hoity Toity's voice in the audience. *The dresses Rarity made in Suited for Success appears in this episode. Some of the dresses from Friendship is Magic, part 1 were also featured in this episode. *At 15:49, Apple Bloom can be seen in with the group of fans. See also *Transcript for Green Isn't Your Color *List of Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1